The Accident
by h0llaJess
Summary: Jasmine gets into an accident leaving her blind for a couple of days. Life doesn't stop. Love doesn't stop.


**Hello lovelies! I am back with a new story and don't worry I will be still updating Secret Admirer, but it is a super short multichapter story. Anyways...**

* * *

><p>"Guys Jas got into an accident!" Lindy exclaimed looking up from her phone. She showed the text from Jasmine's parents to Delia, Logan and Garrett.<p>

"We got to get to the hospital," Garrett said apprehensively. They all quickly scrambled and shuffled their feet out the Watson's basement.

The four hurried down to the west wing of the hospital and halted at room 432.

"Jas!" they all yelled. The nurse and Jasmine were startled and the other nurse, fixing the shade, hushed them.

"What happened?" Delia asked approaching Jasmine's bedside.

Even though she was wore eye patches on both eyes she had a guilty look, "This is going to sound really stupid but I kind of punctured my eye with a mascara wand."

"Both of them?" Lindy questioned.

"You think I would learn the first time."

"Oh wow visitors," the doctor came in, "Well good news for you, I can remove the eye patches on you. But you still won't be able to see clearly for a couple of days."

Jasmine pouted, "Well I guess that's what I get for my stupid actions."

"Come on guys, let's give Jas some space for her to rest," Lindy spoke out. They all nodded and filed out one by one.

Logan, the last one exiting, stopped at the door frame, "Yo, I have to talk to Jas for a minute." They all nodded and Logan turned around.

"Hey Jas," he said softly.

Jasmine looked over; still blind she had to rely heavily on her hearing senses, "Logan? You're still here?"

"Yeah I thought you might enjoy some peaceful quiet company."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

"Logan, you are everything but quiet," she chuckled.

"Okay I'll give you that," he smirked.

"This sucks! I can't see anything!" she whined. Logan sat there in silence, playing with his fingers.

"Yeah," he sighed, "So I guess you need a seeing-eye dog." Jasmine reluctantly nodded. "Y'know if you need someone to guide you for the next few days, I'd be happy to volunteer."

She raised her eyebrows, "And?"

"And what?"

"Don't you want something out of it? Like I do your homework for a week or I have to do whatever you say even if it's embarrassing."

"Nothing, I just want to do it. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Uhm yeah," she said in a matter of factly voice.

"Take my hand."

"What?"

"Just take it. It's right in front of you. Trust me."

Jasmine held her breath for a second and just like the time when Logan helped Jasmine at the dance contest, she took his hand. Logan intertwined their arms, "Follow my lead."

"Wait," Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks, "I don't think I can leave yet."

One of the nurses that was in the room earlier came back, "Jasmine? What are you still doing here? You can leave, assuming someone can help you out." Logan grinned, but Jasmine didn't notice, of course, she couldn't.

"Let's go," he said softly.

_Later at Rumble Juice_

"Okay so door. Wait, let me open it," Logan stated reaching for the teal door that was the entrance to Rumble Juice with Jasmine on his free arm. "Alright two steps and then a step down."

"Logan it's okay, I have Rumble Juice memorized in the back of my mind," Jasmine said reassuringly. "Y'know you're really sweet to be doing this," she smirked.

Logan smiled and led her to the couch, their usual spot. "I'm going to get us smoothies," he said after he sat her down, "Don't move."

"I wasn't planning to," signaling to both of her eyes that indicated she was still blind as day, "Get me an Island Treasure." Logan arrived to the counter, reciting the order to the barista.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey pretty lay-day," a blond Justin Bieber 2009-hair with a striped cardigan named Duncan sat down unbelievably close to blind Jasmine. Jasmine felt uncomfortable after sensing the presence of the DITKA High playboy invading her personal bubble.

"Hi… Duncan…" Jasmine said weakly.

"Now what's a girl like you sitting at Rumble Juice all alone?" he questioned.

"Actually," Jasmine shifted a few inches away from Duncan on the couch, "I'm here with someone."

"Oh really?" Duncan shifted over in Jasmine's direction, "Where are they?"

"You're looking at him," said Logan standing in front of Duncan holding two jumbo sized smoothies.

"Dude," Duncan began to put his arm around Jasmine, "Why don't you leave us—"

"Why don't you leave while you can still produce children?" Logan said sternly indicating if Duncan didn't leave soon his manhood would soon be gone. Playboy Duncan didn't get intimidated by guys easily but Logan scared the pants off him, within seconds he dashed out the doors of Rumble Juice.

"Thank you, Logan. It was very kind of you," Jasmine expressed gratitude towards him. Logan settled down the smoothies on the coffee table in front of them and sat down next to Jasmine. Their arms were brushing but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Still blind?" Logan asked.

"Everything is…blurry. I can't even see if my outfit matches!" Jasmine complained. She let out a sigh, "Y'know I think I'm going to go to the bathroom to touch up."

Logan looked questionably at her, "You do know you're blind, right?"

"Yes, but I got this!" she hurrahed getting up; she stumbled over the heels of her platform shoes and tumbled over, falling onto Logan sitting on the couch. Logan's immediate response was to catch her, putting his arms around her waist, minimal space existed between the two. Their two personal bubbles converged into one. Jasmine held her breath. Logan astonished at the last couple of moments, his aura was stronger than ever, his feelings were stronger than ever. Face to face Logan stared at Jasmine's perfectly lip glossed lips, every inch of him wanting to lean closer and give her the kiss of the lifetime. However, Logan couldn't. He can't take advantage of Jasmine's state. Jasmine, uneasy, felt the heat between them, separated slowly from Logan. Jasmine cleared her throat.

"So… um… I know you. Why did you offer to be my seeing-eye dog? I know I probably asked you several times already today but please, this time the truth," she said softly. Logan shifted on the couch for a couple of moments.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you," he replied quietly.

"Wanted to spend time with me? We're always together…" Jasmine seemed oblivious picking up what Logan was putting down.

Logan began to get antsy about the upcoming conversation, "Let's get you home. It's getting pretty late."

_A few days later…_

Jasmine was back on Room 432 sitting on the examination table, her legs dangled a couple of inches above the floor.

"Okay, here are the eye drops. I'll put them in and your vision should be completely back to normal," he explained. Jasmine nodded and opened her eyes widely enough for the doctor to gently squeeze the bottle of saline solution into her eyes. Jasmine blinked a couple of times. Her blurred vision suddenly became crystal clear. And sitting in the teal armchair was Logan Watson in a buttoned up baby blue shirt holding at least a dozen roses in his hands. Though he was looking at the floor, he slowly looked up meeting Jasmine's gaze.

"Hey," he greeted softly. And there, a smile crept on Jasmine's face.

"Are those for me?" she asked slyly.

"Yeah," giving the flowers to her, "I wanted to be the first thing you see when you got your vision back," shrugging it off. She happily accepted the roses, got off the examination table and walked up to Logan, softly caressing her hand on one of his cheeks, she stood on her tippy toes, even though she was wearing heels and gently pecked his left cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. A smile emerged on to Logan's face.

_Later that night…_

**Jasmine's Journal**

Dear Journal,

Today I fully regained my vision and I am beyond excited to see again. I have learned my lesson about wearing mascara. Oh who am I kidding? My lashes need to be volumized. It was an interesting couple of days. Logan, oddly, wanted to be my seeing-eye dog. It was really sweet of him to defend me like that at Rumble Juice. And when he said he wanted him to be the first thing I see…that was the sweetest thing ever! I don't know, maybe I like him. He's done so much to help me and he never does that to anyone else so maybe he likes me back! Or maybe I'm getting wonky… It's been a long day, I should probably get some sleep. Good night.

XX Jasmine.

Logan, however, was sitting as his desk rethinking the events of the past week. His desk lamp was the only light illuminating his room. He took his red spiral notebook, ripped a piece of loose leaf paper and grabbed his fountain pen and began writing:

Dear Jasmine,

I like you. Maybe a lot. Would you like to give us a try?

-Logan

He folded the piece of paper into thirds and pulled out the bottom draw to get a letter size envelope. Logan gently slid the paper inside and closed the flap. He sat there for a good two minutes on whether or not he should mail it to Jasmine. However, before being able to reach a decision, he realized it was really late and he had school the next day. He hit the switched on the desk lamp and got under his covers in his bottom bunk bed. And there, throughout week, laid the unsent letter on his wooden desk.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed the story! It was definitely one of those ideas I could not stop writing. Anyways Secret Admirer Chapter 3: L for Lovely will be uploaded on 1118! (BTW just gave y'all a little hint ;)) Back to this story, leave your thoughts in the comment/review section, Twitter, PM, etc! And don't forget to check my profile for more updates and sneak peeks!**

**P.S. I have been working with someone to bring something special to one of my upcoming stories that will be uploaded in December, so get excited!**


End file.
